This invention relates generally to an anchor system and in particular to an anchor apparatus and method for use with a wench on a motor vehicle.
Anchor systems have been known in the prior art and examples of known anchor systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,088,344; 1,248,470; 3,500,598; and, 4,003,169. A typical prior art anchor system utilizes two spaced stakes which are interconnected so that a table from a wench may be connected to one of the stakes. The stakes form a anchor means and act in combination with each other to allow a vehicle to be moved from a stuck position by a wench mounted thereon.
The desirability of having stakes which may be positioned at any location is apparent since a stationary object is not always available for securing with a cable on a wench to pull out a stuck vehicle. It is also desirable that the anchor system can be carried with the vehicle and easily transportable so that it will be available when needed. It is also desirable that the anchor system be easily usable by anyone whereby it may be inserted in the ground and removed as needed.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome some of the problems associated with the prior art by providing an anchor system that may be easily and simply stored on a vehicle so that it will be available for use when needed. The anchor system of the invention is inexpensive to manufacture and can be manufactured of commonly available materials. It is also simple to use and may be easily positioned for connecting with a cable on a wench and thereafter be easily removed from the ground for storage on the vehicle. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.